goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Henry and June in Action (TV Series)
Henry and June in action is an American animated television series produced by nickelodeon animation studio and in association with FremantleMedia Kids & Family and Flying Mallet Studios, coming on nicktoons, with episodes filming at milton Keynes. Starring Henry and June from KaBlam. Featuring the co-stars Erin Sanders, James Maslow, Devon Werkheiser and Nathan Kress. With Keke Palmer and Kendall Schmidt joining series 4. Update! It will be released on October 11th 2018. Episodes Series 1: Pilot, Henry and June on the roll, Rock on henry and june, prom party, the kids music concert, how i spent my seaview vacation, the strong language, violence, sexual, mature and flashing images film festival, classic henry and june, and the arcade with games, bowling and pool, broadway baby!, living las vegas, the singing daffodil, have fun, will travel, the britannia pier tour, yes the rule is the rule Series 2: Henry and June rules the World, Henry and June in Hopscope, the boys and girls rules, Henry and June's excelling adventure, Henry and June vs. the Little Punkers, June's popular friends, Henry's singing competition, the singing gives my crazy, awesome hits, the super music juke box Series 3: The best people songs ever, Music are funny, no crime but rhyme, Henry and June the power begins, Henry and June the superhero, Henry and June saves the day, Henry and June the hall monitor, Henry and June can do pranks Series 4: The kids will go to School, Dogs and Cats are cute, Birthday party, Henry and June sings the Cbeebies wash song, the groups of the members, kids rules villians drools, we are the champions, we all win the game show Series 5: You rule the world, thank you for everything, you've done it again, sweet like perfume, journey of a deparment store, very possible you had sun, wow that was delicious, I'm a fan of you H&J, around MK train station Series 6: a poor shaving performance, we hate alex Minudaka!, we know the gang are back, the red juice bottle, it's got to be purrrfect, can't stop dancing, beat of the drums, let's go round, swimming in the pond, best song of the world Series 7: billing aquadrone tour, candy girl of tropical paradise, secret club vs team PE, Smoking's not OK!, Scratch and Grounder get lost!, Henry the penguin, June the ballerina, Never Smile for a crocodile song, flying and surfing since 1996 Series 8: friendship club, H and J on bite size, pop duo for a day at the festival, the H & J celebrity special, gift of a paddling pool in a very hot day, enjoy the ride on bumper cars, put the X in the Xscape, welcome to the what a wonderful day adventure Series 9: wicksteed adventure, a big step, someone's singing the CBeebies wash song in the pool, road to the multi-universe, the adventures of H&J's project, Babies are cute and cuddle, who you gonna call, the kablammies!, kablam is the best Series 10: There's nowhere to be afraid, shoping is more excited, doing chores is fun, bathtubs are way better than mud, no copy discs allowed, we hate the bad reports, royal party, jumping in the pool part 1, jumping in the pool part 2, college students field trip, mind for a change Series 11: a massage, H&J spots a rainbow, a camping holiday at weymouth, Henry and June's underwater adventure, tiki a go go Series 12: the H and J halloween special, the H&J Eurovision song contest edition, Series 13: Series 14: Series 15: Series 16: Series 17: Series 18: Series 19: